What now?
by bahlen
Summary: Returning home after the events that takes place in "Wanted", season 4 episode 17, Deeks finds himself in a dilemma. Although haven't yet been courages enough to tell her how he feels, who is he to deny himself at least the company and joy of his hearts greatest desire? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or individuals written or spoken of. I only wish I did.
1. Chapter 1 - Courage

**Hi! This is my first FanFiction story so bear with me. I am Swedish and therefore I in advance apologize for any eventual grammar or spelling mistakes. I am attending the last year of the Swedish counterpart of high school and I have during the last months discovered the incredible joy of writing and I hope that you, like me, enjoy this story. Lastly I just want to encourage that, if you want, you find the time to review and give me your opinions as they are greatly appreciated. They are the encouragement that keeps you going. Well, read on and I really hope that you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Courage**

Slowly, step by step, making his way up the stairs Deeks could feel the weight of the day's events making their presence known, weighting him down as he took the last step up onto the porch connected to his apartment door. Shuffling his feet he closed the short distance to the door before reaching for his key, searching his pockets mindlessly while lost in his own thoughts which, like on repeat, replayed the same scene over and over again in his mind without an ending. The specific, short, horrifying yet unbearably honest moment back at the boatshed with Kensi where she for once had let her feelings show. A moment when she had ignored the layers of protective walls that she had built up around herself and let her emotions, instead of her carefully protective brain, do the talking. A rare moment when you could see the real Kensi without the snappy comebacks or the savvy exterior for who she actually were, an amazing mind-blowing woman which greatest fear is the possibility of losing the people she truly cares about. Her past haunting her as the memories of Jack and her father still linger in her mind, constantly reminding her of the fragility of the human life and how easy it can be ripped away.

So when she turned around facing him after the wiseass answer, tears in her eyes and with a shivering voice asked him the question again, literally seeing the fears dance as shadows beneath the tears, how could he not give her the answer that she so desperately were looking for, even though he knew that he could never be absolutely sure that he could live up to the promise that he made. But looking into her brown eyes he wanted nothing more than to give her what she so desperately did seek, the reassurance that he would never leave her. He knew with absolute certainty that he would never voluntarily leave her side, never waver from their "thing", how could he? It was Kensi we're talking about. Kensi Marie Blye. The most astonishing, extraordinary, remarkable woman he had ever met and who, for unknown reasons, seemed to find some of the same qualities in him which she was currently proving, opening up to him. It was not Sam or Callen that she turned to when things got tough. It wasn't Eric or Nell that she confided in. It was him. He broke through her armour and over the last three years it was he who had become her confidant, her rock when the storms riled up the waters. And as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes he could not imagine doing the same things that Jack or her father did to her, he could never leave her, creating another gaping wound and adding another wall around her which he over the last years had tried to fill and break through. She meant the world to him and as she stood there in front of him, walls down and vulnerable, how could the words that came out of his mouth be anything but the calm reassuring "Ok" which she so desperately needed, greeted with same shivering words back.

But being who he is and seeing Kensi so, not scared but uncertain, he couldn't help himself but trying to lighten the mood which was looming thick in the air with emotions which neither of them yet seemed to be ready to utter. Both knowing what they wanted deep down beneath the walls they were both carrying, afraid of what the result would be if they were let to breathe and speak. Afraid of the possibility of losing something great for the chance of something amazing, but for the first time, Deeks could feel the scale change in favour for the part which so desperately wanted to be aired. Feeling how he becomes warm inside as he turn her frown the other way around and hear her genuine chuckle leave her lips, making her forget, even if but for a moment, the uncertainties of their lives.

Standing at his door, now hours later, Deeks can still hear himself shouting "You smell like sunshine", followed by the slam of the door as it shuts and the meagre; "And gunpowder. Two of my favourite things.", which followed it, not finding the courage to say the words while looking into those different coloured eyes he had grown so fond of. Looking back he feels the anger rising and the frustration take hold as he opens the door and make his way into his clean apartment, opening the fridge and grabbing a bear before settling down on the couch. Just sitting, watching the white walls while his mind as always starts to wander back to Kensi and the longing that no other man, woman or significant other half has ever created before. That feeling that consumes you, drives you and makes you want to be with the other person, not just for a moment, or a day but forever. Not only wanting the sexual tension resolved but the emotional as well. To be the one who was there at the end of the day and the one who were there in the morning, the person with whom she wanted to share her life with. The knowledge of knowing who he wanted more than anything else in the world and the knowledge of knowing that she was the only person he could never live without. But why couldn't he tell her that? Why is it so goddamnhard to find the words to describe it to her? To show her how he felt? Why is it so hard to find the courage?

Sighting deeply Deeks shifted position in the couch. Now lying down he took out his smartphone and went to the picture gallery, starting to sift through photos until he stopped when reaching a specific one, his absolute favourite picture. The beautiful brunette was smiling and laughing. The wind blowing in her hair as she made her way along the beach and the sunset painting the ocean read and yellow in the background, the sand glimmering in the fading light. A picture capturing one of those rare moments where she actually looked free, unencumbered by her past or the job. Where she simply looked happy.

Deeks couldn't help but smile as he lay there admiring the picture and the memory it brought back. This is how he saw Kensi, this is how he remembered her when they were apart. Beautiful beyond measurement, unencumbered and happy. This was Kensi. As he lay on the couch reminiscing over that amazing afternoon the longing hit with an increased force, almost driving the breath out of him. The thought of holding her, kissing her and caressing her cheek leaving him with a dull ache in his gut which he knew only could be vanquished by Kensi's presence.

Quickly sitting up, putting the almost full beer bottle on the living room table, Deeks came to a decision. He may not have the courage to say what he wanted, to take that next step in his relationship with Kensi, but he sure as hell wasn't going to sit in his apartment and dwell about it. No, he wanted to be in Kensi's life. Spend time with her, be there every night and morning and even though it may not be in the context that he wanted, time with Kensi was still time with Kensi. It was still the best hours of the day and he was sure as hell that he would savour them, and create as many as he could, starting tonight. Even though he frequently visited her apartment and they every weekend spent time together it was no longer enough, he wanted more. He wanted her, here and now, his aching body a testament to the statement.

Grabbing his keys he pulled open the door and shut it behind him, walking out in the damp, dark evening to his car and turned on the ignition, driving off into the night.

* * *

Ten minutes later Deeks found himself in front Kensi's door, a six-pack beer in one hand and the other holding its position only inches from the door, his body aching worse than ever while trying to compose himself. Taking a deep breath he slowly knocks on the door, his body slightly shivering as he hears footsteps coming closer and seeing her closing the distance through the curtains covering the glass doors. Each step sending another shockwave through his body until she finally opens the door, her face turning in to a smile as she see who it is and the six-pack he was carrying. Standing there in front of him, her beautiful eyes meeting his, her hair down and wavy and only wearing a white tank top and sweatpants, she had still never looked so beautiful. Standing there in front of her, marvelled by her beauty and grace, Deeks let go of the uncertainties, the reasons that for so long had shackled him from his hearts deepest wish, and let his emotions show, mustering up the courage to finally express what he really felt.

Letting go of the six-pack in his hand and still holding her now confused gaze Deeks took two confident steps towards Kensi, and without any hesitation or second thoughts, took her face between his hands and kissed her. Letting every minute of held back desire, longing and lust burst forwards like the opening of a dam, letting the flow of emotions speak for themselves as he kissed her passionately. Never wanting the moment to end before everything he felt had been shown through the intensity and clarity of his current action. Feeling Kensi's body stiffen beneath his hand in shock as he slowly ended the kiss, caught by surprise and off-balance, Deeks leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily, still holding her beautiful face in his hands. Looking into her brown, differently coloured, eyes he is met by her surprised look, standing there looking back at him, for once speechless and without a witty comeback line. Only standing there stuttering; "I…I…", with an open mouth unable to express a coherent sentence.

Continuing to look deep into her eyes, holding the unwavering gaze emitted from them, Deeks once again leaned in a little closer, closing the gap between them as he saw Kensi shut her eyes and starting to breath more intermittently, their bodies grazing as he directed her up against the wall. With her back against the wall and his body pressed against hers Deeks once again closed the short distance between their lips, meeting Kensi in a soft kiss she carefully answered. Her breath flutteringas he slowly moved his hands down along her sides, caressing as they descended until they reached her hips. Standing there, backed up against the wall and with him slowly kissing and caressing her, Deeks could feel as the tension left her body and how she gradually started returning the affection that was thrown at her by her shaggy partner. The intensity increasing as she by the second more passionately kisses him back, her arms moving up around his neck continuing up into his hair, taking hold as she pulls herself even closer.

Encouraged by her response Deeks slides his hands down once again following her curves until they reaches her thighs, slowly caressing them. Kensi letting out a slow moan as he picks her up, one hand firmly holding each thigh and as she straddles him after once again being pressed up against the wall, another moan of pleasure escaping her lips. His hands now moving up and down her body caressing and his mouth following their example making its way down her cheek to her exposed neck, feeling Kensi shiver beneath the touch. Her breath shallow and intermittently between the kisses and caresses, her body trembling as he slowly moves his hands in under her tank top and starts stroking her stomach with his thumbs. Moving in small circles, grazing her belly ring as he continued up her back while returning his lips to their origin point, lips once again dancing over one another passionately, fuelled by months of restraint by both parts.

Slowly, gradually decreasing the intensity of their kisses until they were once again light and tender, Deeks put Kensi back down on her feet. Still holding her gaze and one of his hands remaining under her tank top at her waist, caressing her, he lastly broke apart their lips. Remaining only inches from her face, their bodies still pressed to one another, he slowly reached up his free hand and gently stroke back the single strand of hair from her face behind hear ear, leaving his hand on her cheek, gently stroking her beautiful face.

Slowly calming his breath down, a smile creeping over his face, Deeks for the first time since he saw Kensi that evening uttered a single soft "Hi", as he leaned his forehead against her, taking in as much of her as he possible could. Her smell, her astonishing dissimilar eyes and her amazing smile that now was appearing on her face as well.

Smiling up at him she let out a little chuckle before answering, "Hi", in a whisper. Holding each other they stood there, brown eyes meeting blue, not overthinking anything but enjoying the presence of the other. Enjoying the closeness and the sense of safety that the embrace emitted, both completely lost in the moment. For once indulging themselves to think with their hearts instead of their heads and follow wherever their hearts took them. Tracing his hand down Kensi's cheek to her chin and carefully nudging her face upwards Deeks slowly leaned down, once again closing the short distance between their lips, giving her a tender kiss. Their lips gently meeting, brushing against each other, leaving the lingering taste of the other behind as they parted.

As they locked gazes again Deeks asked; "What now?", bringing his hand back up along her cheek, slowly caressing, as Kensi leaned her head against it. Smiling as she took it in her hands, for a moment burying her face in it as she gave it a light kiss, before gently grabbing it in her palms as she tentatively lead him towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tenderness

**Thank you such much for the quick and helpful reviews and support you all have contributed with. As I posted the first chapter earlier today and received such great response on it and many wishes on a continuation on it I pulled an all-nighter writing this chapter, its 3.30 am right now in Sweden J. This is all because of the amazing reviews, they gave me the inspiration and motivation to do this so keep'em coming. Express your thoughts and ideas and I will do my best to fulfil them.**

**A special thanks goes out to ****_Densilou. _****Although not understanding a word of what you wrote in Italian or much of the result in google translate the general tone, appreciation and encouragement made my day!**

**-Anton **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Tenderness **

Opening the bedroom door Kensi slowly leadDeeks in behind her, holding his right hand in a light grip as she turned on a small lamp on the drawer, flickering to life illuminating the room in a comfortable yellow light. The contours of her bed making their appearance up along the far end of the beige wall beside her nightstand where her alarm clock stood, radiating a small read light spreading out over the cushions. Turning around she found herself standing only inches from Deeks, not noticing that he had gotten so close as she looked up at him in the dim light. The closeness of their bodies creating an almost electric tension as they stood there, figures grazing while looking into each other's eyes. Breathing long deep breaths and maintaining their position only inches from one another, occasionally touching, Deeks took the initiative.

"So…what do you have in mind now princess?", smiling sheepishly as he continued to look into those brown eyes with an unwavering gaze. Holding the eye contact until she let out a small chuckle, looking down at her feet before returning it to Deeks, smiling as she said the words;

"Well, you know that ancient book that Hetty gave me?" Deeks only gave a small nod as he could see where this was headed. "I am going to put the knowledge to good use", she ended, this time she the one smiling sheepishly back at him. Deeks letting out a short breath as his imagination started playing up different scenarios, each even more tempting than the previous.

Although running through some amazing scenarios in his head he was snapped out of it by something even better. Kensi slowly leaning upwards towards his face, her arms folding around his neck as their lips once again started dancing over each other. Battling over dominance as their tempo increased and their masters slowly, almost in a rocking fashion, moved toward the bed. Reaching the edge they fell into the bed, Deeks on top as the passionate flurry continued, his hand making its way down under Kensi's tank top. Slowly moving it up her stomach he could feel Kensi shiver beneath his touch along with faint moans emitting between the kisses. Caressing her abdomen he traced her jawline with kisses down onto the neck finding the sweet spot, a gasp escaping her lips as he started exploring it.

Lying there Deeks could feel Kensi's hands moving from around his neck down onto his flexing arms, following them before making their way over to the lower part of his stomach. Working their way in beneath his shirt he felt as her hands started moving over his abs in over his chest, returning the favour. As they continued upwards they took with them his shirt, grabbing on to and following it as Deeks stood straight on his knees and with her help made the process of removing it very short work. Falling back down Kensi eased him down with her hands on his chest and as they once again were only inches apart started exploring his now half naked body.

Deeks hand returned to work its way in under Kensi's tank top, starting pulling it upwards as his caressing gained altitude. Reaching the bottom of her bra, to Kensi's surprise, Deeks came to a halt. Removing his hand and ending the intense oral power struggle for dominance that had begun again so that he could talk, Deeks moved up on his elbows. Breathing heavily as he looked down on the beautiful blushing woman below and seeing the confusion on her face he couldn't believe what he was about to do but, he had to be sure. Be sure that this was what she really wanted and not waking up tomorrow morning regretting it. Be sure that she wanted him in the same way he wanted her. "This is going to be either the best or the worst decision I have ever made", Deeks thought just as he was about to ask what could possibly be the deal breaker for the night and…whatever their "thing" was.

"Is everything alright?", Kensi beat him to the punch, "You okay?" She looked up at him in a both confused and concerned way as she spoke, not really knowing what to expect as the situation was as new to her as to him. "Is something wrong?", she ended with asking looking up at him, her piercing stare seeing right through him as she could sense that something wasn't right.

Slowly shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders Deeks opened his mouth only to close it a second later, not really sure what or how to express what he needed to say. Stroking a strand of hair from her face he mustered up whatever courage he had left and pushed away the uncertainties, knowing that sometimes trying to do the right thing and being the good guy really sucked and hoped to God that this wouldn't turn out to be one of those times. Watching Kensi beneath him he however knew that it was the right decision. He never wanted her to make a mistake that could wind up hurting her or their partnership which he knew, although not to exactly what extent, she relied upon. He didn't want one of the few constant things in her life to be ruined for her because they passed a line which she in reality didn't want to cross. He needed to know that they were on the same page and that this meant more than a one night stand, at least to him.

Opening his mouth yet again the words this time came to him, speaking them slowly and consciously as he looked down at his incredible partner;

"I just want to make sure that you want this, that you really understand what this means, at least to me? That you want us in the same way that I do? That this at least for my part is more than the physical allure that you", Deeks said letting his eyes glide down her body and back up, swallowing before he continued, "so clearly represent. I just want to make sure that you want this and all that it means? If you don't, we can stop, we don't have to go any further", he ended with looking into her remarkable eyes. Trying to by only looking at her make her understand what she meant to him and the respect he had for her, leaving the decision up to her, willing to respect her wishes and not trying to force his upon her.

As he watched Kensi he was more than a little surprised as he saw her reaction. She smiled warmly up at him before giving him a tender kiss, looking deep into his eyes before saying;

"And that is why", she began giving him another heart stopping kiss, "I want all the same things that you want." She gave him yet another breath-taking kiss, "And why I want them with _you_." Hearing the words that came out of her mouth Deeks couldn't help the smile that crept across his face, growing bigger by the second. He couldn't either help the kiss that escaped him, or the one that followed or even the one after that. An insanely enthralling joy spreading through him as their bodies once again was seizing each other up.

"And for the record," Kensi began again taking a momentary respite**,** this time whispering in his ear,"I have wanted this as badly as you. I just didn't have your very…forward and outgoing way of showing it."

Both chuckling they continued were they had left of, but this time there were no second thoughts or momentary respites, just pure passions being outlet as clothing were removed and their two bodies started moving as one. Gasps and moans of pleasure emitting as the act of passion continued, shivering by every touch, smell and caress, sending waves of ecstasy through their bodies. Pleasure on a level which neither of them previously had experienced brought on not only by physical closeness but the emotional as well. Two wavering souls brought together, taking the step from great to amazing, finding that sense of belonging in the other and the realization of knowing that they are not alone, not anymore.

Although passionate moving with a tenderness, their bodies exploring, learning and savouring this moment, the closeness. The sensation of holding the one person you care more about than anyone else in the world in your arms and never wanting to let go. Knowing that in that moment there is no other place or person you'd rather be with or share the experience with. They were where they belonged, together, holding each other as their bodies moved, caressed and felt in harmony until reaching ecstasy. Still holding each other as the two souls peacefully drifted off into sleep, both laying in the arms of the person they loved.

* * *

The sunlight shone in through window, the beams of light making their way through the thin curtains on to the sleeping couple. Lying together, Deeks arms wrapped around Kensi and hers holding his, cuddled up together slowly breathing in their peaceful sleep. Formed after each other's bodies, Deeks nestled up against Kensi's back, his nose in the back of her neck slowly exhaling as they gradually awoke. Coming out of the sleepinghaze Deeks could feel somebody shift position in his arms, snuggling up even closer to his bare chest, a smile appearing on his face as he remembered the previous night.

Breathing in her amazing smell he pulled Kensi even closer, giving her a light kiss at the base of her neck as she started comingto. Giving up a small sighhe felt her shiver slightly, her body beginningto** c**over with goosebumpsas she turned around facing him, looking back at him only with inches between their faces.

Lying there, just watching each other in the peacefulness of the morning, they both simply smiled, feeling happier and more at peace than either of them could remember. The weights from work and the walls they had built up around themselves over the years seemed relinquished or at least momentarily removed in the bright morning sun. The embrace and the almost electrical eye contact they shared the centre of this newfound peace within.

Slowly blinking he watched his beautiful partner. Her wavy brown hair spread out over the pillow with a single strand of hair falling down in her face, those dissimilar eyes that always seemed to see right through him and her beautiful, breath-taking smile that rubbed off on you, the current situation proof as Deeks felt his own grin grow a little bigger. Not being able to control himself he slowly reached his hand up to her face and as he carefully removed the strand of hair said;

"Morning beautiful." As she looked at him she once again let out one of her genuine chuckles before smilingly replying;

"Morning to you to handsome." This time it was Deeks who let out the short laugh.

"I guess I could get used to that, but I still think I prefer Shaggy." Now both laughing they moved closer, the short distance between them covered in a second before meeting in a tender kiss, raising both their pulses before parting.

As they locked gazes again Deeks couldn't help but wonder, what happens now? What comes after this? Personally he already knew what he wanted, it was simple. He wanted her, all of her. He wanted her as a partner, as a companion and as family. He wanted the possibility of one day being more than a partner, or boyfriend for that matter. He wanted to build a life with her.

Love is not some crazy notions that strike you like lightning from a clear sky, it is a process, a road travelled and for each more day travelled Deeks fell even harder for the extraordinary woman lying in front of him. He had never met someone with such gentle grace or pure heart and even though he still wasn't ready to admit it to himself or her, he was in love with her.

So for the second time asking Kensi the question which would affect their partnership, thinking about the previous night's revelations as he did, he this time didn't feel as uncertain. Even though not entirely sure on what they now were or exactly knowing where they stood regarding the future, he was not scared. Her words from the previous playing in his ears, "I have wanted this as badly as you", as he asked the question while slowly caressing her cheek.

"So, what happens now?"

Smiling up at him she slowly shrugged her shoulders as she answered.

"Don't know, but we do have the day off if you want to find out?

Looking down at his partner, gazes meeting and smiles shared, he slowly leaned down and gave her long, passionate, breath-taking yet tender kiss. Looking deep into those hazelnut-brown eyes, seeing the honesty and will behind her answer he smiled, they were going to be just fine.

* * *

**As school and work is going to start to intensify during the last two months before the summer I do not know how often I will be able to update the story, but I promise, whenever there is a second free I will spend it on this.**

**-Anton**


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelations

**What's up? Sorry for the months of silence but I have been busy writing a long novel about a group of paratroopers during D-Day as a part of one of my graduation projects here in Sweden which you're supposed to put about 100 hours into which I exceeded extensively. After the project finished I continued on the novel and have worked during the entire summer after graduation leaving this project on the side…my bad. But with the novel almost done and feeling the inspiration hit again I will hopefully continue this story with some kind of regularity in the future. **

**As previously mentioned I am Swedish and this was kind of a rush job so I apologize for any eventual grammar mistakes. **

**Hope you enjoy and please, review, as it is incredible fun to hear your thoughts and ideas about the story and the future possibility of integrating them in the story. **

**Be well - Anton **

* * *

Finding himself were he had been 24 hours ago and thinking about how much had changed in the time in-between Deeks couldn't help the smile that slowly crept across his face. Back at his apartment lying down on the couch he lay there smiling, happy and uncharacteristically content as he reminisced the day he had spent with Kensi. It was a little different than he had imagined it the last couple of years ever since he for the first time had started feeling more than the physical attraction towards his stunning partner. Not different as in bad, just different. It hadn't been that extreme, rip-the-clothes-of passion which he had though would define their first day together as more than partners and friends, instead they had shared a different kind of passion. The tender kind.

Although feeling the tension between their bodies they had spent the day out on the town, being content with simply spending time with the other person. Finding pleasure in the small but noticeable changes which so naturally had occurred during the night, careful at first but slowly becoming a certainty as the day passed by. An embrace, a slow tender caress on her cheek or a kiss shared for no other reason than the simple pleasure itself. Growing closer by the simple gestures of intimacy now dared to be shown as they strolled down the streets without a goal. Well, until Kensi's stomach repeatedly made its presence known and they steered their steps to various cafés and restaurants.

As the day slowly begun coming to an end they had made their way towards the beach as the sun was settling on the horizon. Strolling down the sandy shore talking about things past and things to come, sharing what they had on their minds before heading back to Kensi's apartment to say the much anticipated "goodbye". Standing in front of her apartment and looking down on the most astonishing women he had ever met Deeks recalled himself being nervous, at a loss of words, not knowing what to say. _What do you say after a day like this?_ While battling this question in his mind Kensi had answered it for him, slowly leaning up and giving him a tender kiss, Deeks happily returning the affection, before breaking apart to Kensi's hushed; "Night partner, see you tomorrow.", before venturing into her apartment and leaving himself to replay the scene in his mind before silently emitting his characteristic; "Wow, that just happened."

With his mind returning to the present Deeks moved off the couch and while still smiling shuffled off to bed thinking that tomorrow, was going to be one hell of day.

* * *

Entering the OSPthe next dayDeeks was nervous. It had hit him that morning that neither Kensi nor himself had talked about the "rules of engagement" so to speak, never once bringing up the PDA-rules when it came to "the office". Not even the slightest ground rules laid out which became extremely frustrating as he left the hallway and Kensi came into view, her hair falling down in curly waves capturing her beautiful face as she absentmindedly scanned through a cold-case report. Deeks first instinct urging him to kiss that extraordinary woman in front of him but restraining himself, unsure how she wanted to play out the current situation.

Looking up from the case folder Kensi meet his eyes, heat radiating from them as they looked at him and a small smile creeping over her face as she took in the image of her partner while he returned the look with similar heat and a subtle but warm smile. The intensity of their gazes unintentionally causing both of them to stop what they were doing for a moment and entirely focus on one another, losing themselves in the moment. Deeks momentarily broke the connection as he discretely nodded towards Sam and Callen who were reviewing similar folders as Kensi, neither of them noticing the exchange of glances between their co-workers, before returning his eyes to Kensi waiting on an answer to the obvious, yet unasked question. _Should they tell them?_

Deeks watched as Kensi subtly looked out over the remaining members of the team while trying to decide whether they should tell them or not but as she returned to Deeks gaze she slowly shook her head, seemingly not yet ready to share what they so recently only had found out themselves. Wanting to keep what they had for themselves at least a bit longer until they themselves had figured it out, Deeks reasoned as he answered with a nod.

Walking into the bullpen with a grin covering his face Deeks said a cheerful "good morning" to everybody before putting his messenger bag on his desk and dropping down into his chair. Still smiling he looked between Sam and Callen as they suspiciously looked up from their reports, taking in the Detectives happy grin and cheerful mood before Callen asked;

"Ok, I'll bite. What's up with the ridiculously pleasant mood?" Continuing smiling at them all Deeks just shrugged, his grin growing ever wider, Kensi looking back down at the report hiding her own smile from the senior Agents as they continued eyeing him even more suspiciously than before.

"Good weekend?", Sam continued on asking as the Detective purposely didn't, for once, share with the class why his spirits were at an all-time high which made it all that more fun as Callen and Sam's interests were peaked. Leaning back in his chair Deeks, smiling contently, gave them a small shrug before diverting his gaze to Sam.

"I may or may not have had the best, most fulfilling, satisfying weekend in my life with a very special someone…if that's what you're asking?", Deeks said rhetorically looking back at Sam with a childishly satisfied and happy grin. Sam just surprisingly looked back and exchanged a look with his partner before returning his attention to Deeks wondering what the hell, or with who, he had spent his weekend?

Leaning back and putting his feet up on the desk Deeks deliberately diverted his gaze to a point just above Callen's head and pretended to reminisce the memories and contently noticed after a few seconds that Callen couldn't contain his curiosity and once again took the bait.

Eying Deeks Callen shifted his position now leaning forward on his elbows on the desk before asking the question that both he and Sam, he knew his partner well enough to know that he was just as intrigued by this development as he but that it didn't show beneath the cool and calm SEAL exterior, wanted the answer too. Thinking mostly about Kensi as he did and her reaction to whatever answer the detective would give.

"Well, who is she?" Deeks moved his feet down off the desk and slowly leaned forward, seeing Callen and Sam unknowingly follow his example as he cast Kensi a fast look. Meeting her gaze he saw as she was trying her best to hide the smile behind her hands before he returned his attention back to the other agents as he answered the highly anticipated question.

"Well", he began now looking directly at Callen, "she is the most extraordinary, remarkable, heartbreakingly beautiful woman I have ever met. Strong but tender, astonishing integrity and eyes to die for. As close to perfect as you can find on this earth…at least to Me.", Deeks softly and pensively ended with.

Looking over at his partner he watched her slightly surprised expression as it turned into a warm smile, her eyes radiating as he met her gaze and they shared a look. One of those long, deep, see-into-your-soul looks that could say more than any amount of poetry, literature or any other kind of writing. The kind that really showed what they really felt behind all the walls and barriers that they both carried. The kind that showed the sincerity of Deeks words and exactly how much the words meant to Kensi, even though she wouldn't admit it. Kensi gave him a small tender smile before hurrying herself to regain her composure as Sam and Callen turned towards her from Deeks, wanting to see her reaction.

Just as Kensi got her facial features under control Callen's and Sam's gazes were upon her and Deeks could see that she tried her best to remain indifferent, something both of them knew was the reaction both the senior agents expected as they were painfully aware of their "thing". They would desperately want to know how she reacted to the news of Deeks seeing another woman, especially after his _angelic_ description of her.

Looking over at Kensi Deeks could see that they were not disappointed, or a more suitable word would be surprised. Kensi did her by now world famous, _like I care_-routine, and pretended to be unaffected by what Deeks had. The two senior agents noticed this as her attempt to cover up what she actually felt, although not the feelings they both commonly thought was boiling beneath the surface.

Staring down at the reports on her desk she was unwilling to look up again to meet his gaze, seemingly afraid that the brief connection might give them both away. Deeks understood why when he found himself smiling at her and with a look consisted of a mixture between longing, amusement and affection, quickly following Kensi's example by hiding his face behind the stack of cold-case reports piling up on his desk. Deeks felt the senior agent's gazes through the papers and decided it was best to ignore them for the time being as they were trying to figure out what the hell was going on between him and Kensi.

When Deeks didn't seemed to want to elaborate on his weekend they, to his big relief, returned their attention to Kensi who was sifting through the folder she had been reading as he walked in. As Deeks watched them preparing their interrogation of Kensi they we're shut down, a single murderous don't-even-try-me glare from her and they decided that it was best to shut up, not wanting poke an already angry bear. Holding back a chuckle he watched as the team got back to reviewing the cold case files under silence, discretely watching his beautiful partner suppressing the excruciating longing she brought out in him before going back to his case file thinking; _This is going to be a long_ _day._

* * *

Without an active case they continued working through the cold-case files during the morning, monotonically reading the reports, catching up on long overdue paperwork and having a genuinely boring non-exciting day. Deeks only thrills being the subtle glances shared with Kensi, hidden from the senior agents, raising his pulse slightly under the few seconds he laid eyes on his partner before having to pretend to take interest in the folders before him to avert suspicion. All the while having this…_longing _inside him hammering at his self-control, just waiting for the dams to break letting the emotions flow out.

Every second a battle between body and mind to control this newfound craving which only had increased after previous days' events instead of satisfying them. Deeks felt even more attracted to Kensi now than he did before, he couldn't really describe it. The knowledge of that Kensi wanted him as much he wanted her stirred something within. To know that another person wanted him, all of him, the good and the bad, was amazing. And to know that that person was Kensi, the only person he ever actually had imagined and wanted a future with, increased it tenfold.

The confirmation that their feelings were mutual and that this beautiful, remarkable, extraordinary woman thought as highly of him as he did of her made him happy. Blissfully happy! He felt closer to her than to anyone else he had ever known. Their intimate knowledge of one another only increasing the overwhelming sense belonging and attraction in each other they felt after taking the next step in their partnership, for the first time both actually being able to admit it to themselves. In this moment Deeks for the first time were genuinely content with his life.

* * *

The tension between them grew as the day progressed until they _finally _at lunch subtly left the OSP under the pretence to get their own food as the pizza that Callen and Sam was ordering didn't have the _right _topping. The senior agents had just shrugged, not wanting to interrupt as they too had felt the tension, although thinking it was of another kind than desire after Deeks testament this morning.

Reaching Kensi's SRXthey just had time toquickly unlock the doors and slide into the front seats before the dam of bottled up emotions burst. Feelings that had been gathering up during the morning flooding out as actions as they pulled each other close, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Deeks cupping Kensi's face in his hands while gently caressing her cheek with his thumbs while feeling Kensi trying to pull him even closer, seemingly unwilling to leave any space in between the two lovers. Her hands grasping his t-shirt and her lips claiming his with such intensity and need that even Deeks was rendered blown away by the sheer power and passion exerted from his partner. It was as if she was claiming him, marking him, as hers and hers alone. Showing him by her actions that from now one she was his and he was hers, that nobody else could lay claim on either of them. That this, their "thing", or whatever you wanted to call it after the last couple of days, meant more to her than he could possibly know, and so did he.

It was as if Kensi, Deeks though, through her continuing claiming of him which only increased in passion and sheer force as it endured, unwilling to let him move further than a couple of inches apart from her own body, not that he even desired to be that far away, wanted to convey exactly how much he meant to her, exactly how much what he had said earlier had meant to her and exactly how much this thing between them was meant to be. To show him that whatever the future might hold they…they would persevere and that _she _was never going to let him go.

Decelerating their urgent pace until their lips only gently brushed in slow gently kisses and finally coming to a halt the Detective and the Special agent gradually opened their eyes, breathing heavily as they intently gazed into each other's depths with only inches between their flustered faces. Kensi's hands still grasping his shirt with an unrelenting grip, not allowing him break the electric connection that was radiating between them as he continued to gently caress her cheeks which were held so tenderly in his palms.

Looking in to those dissimilar, beautiful hazelnut-brown eyes that he revered, seeing the soft smile grazing Kensi's face, Deeks knew that he never had felt anything near as intense and deep for anyone else before as he did for her. No one had ever mattered even remotely as much as the maddening, frustrating, remarkable, beautiful, astonishing woman in front of him, and deep down he started getting the feeling that probably no one else ever would.

He felt so extremely close to her as he breathed in her scent and her essence that their proximity allowed. Not just physically but emotionally as well. Like the three years of banter, hardship and joy had caused them to change, shaping them into two pieces which now was melding perfectly together into one, maybe for the first time content with his life.

Like so many times during the last two days Deeks felt the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a smile which he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. The smile growing even wider as Kensi's lips followed a similar trajectory as his own as she looked back at him, still breathing heavily as she leaned forward and gently placed their foreheads together.

Maintaining eye contact with him, Kensi softly began speaking, slowly emphasizing every word she said;

"You are infuriating, funny, trustworthy, kind, wonderful and possibly the best man I have ever met. The day we met in the Gym I would never have believed in the possibility of meeting someone, anyone who could possibly spin my world around as completely as you do. Constantly keeping me on my toes, pushing me forward and caring like no one else have in a long time."

Looking deeply into his eyes, slowly removing her hands from his shirt and moving them to gently cup his face, Kensi continued, a slight tremor marking her voice as he continued caressing her cheeks.

"You have no idea of how much you have meant to me and helped me over the last few years or even how often your stupid jokes, shoulder-bumps or simple support have helped me through some of the roughest days of my life."

Seeing Kensi lean forward Deeks gently met her lips in a soft kiss, lightly brushing her cheek for a brief moment before pulling back, seeing Kensi's serious eyes filled with warmth and joy and happiness and longing as she continued.

"And if I am as close to perfect you can come to you", she continued looking straight at him, "you are more than perfect to me.", she ended with moving on to hold him in a tight embrace which he warily responded to. Deeks feeling completely overwhelmed by the affection that Kensi showed towards him, that she willingly admitted and aired to him. He was nothing short of astounded.

During the last two days, or really the last three years if he was being honest, when he occasionally thought about what their possible relationship would be like he had always imagined that it was he who was going to be the emotionally open one. That it would be he who would acknowledge what he felt and having to push Kensi to do the same but instead here they were, holding each other close, telling the other partner exactly how much they meant and cherished one another. It was more than he had ever hoped for.

Holding Kensi close Deeks was beginning to think that when they now finally had crossed the line between partner, friends or something more that they also had crossed an emotional line. A line that they had danced around for years, never before been able to cross without making their affections towards one another known, relying on innuendos to convey the words that they could not utter. But now that they had finally taken that step, crossed that thin line it seemed like the irrational fears and anxieties connected with sharing their feelings was melting away, leaving room for whatever that had been trapped underneath to finally come up and be aired.

Deeks wanted to tell Kensi what he felt, how he felt about her as she had done with him. Not in some extravagant way 5 verse poem but to simply convey how much she meant to him. Whispering softly in Kensi's ear Deeks sincerely said;

"You have no idea what you have meant to me either. You are my sunshine that makes even the rainiest days brighter. You have made me a better man than I used to be, and I am never going to let you go."

Drawing back from each other they locked gazes, the emotions thick in the heated atmosphere in the front seats of the car. Kensi radiating and displaying such a warmth and tenderness that it left Deeks in awe and the same reaction could be seen on his partner as the meaning behind his words sank in, a small smile coating her lips as she looked back at him. And if Deeks wasn't mistaken himself it seemed like Kensi, in that moment looked happier than he had ever seen her before.

Exiting the embrace and leaning back into their respective seats Deeks couldn't help to feel that this had been an important moment, surely a defining moment for their partnership and their possible relationship, but also for them both as individuals. Instead of hiding their feelings they had openly shared their emotions, laid them bare for the other to see, a feat which Deeks though was astounding considering who it involved. The fast pace that the relationship between him and Kensi was progressing in slightly scaring him but was over shown by the excitement and the happiness it brought him.

Gazing at Kensi it was as if a new level of intimacy had been achieved during the last few minutes as they sat in the SRX simply looking at the other half of their partnership with longing, lust and something that looked a lot like love, although neither of them ready to make the distinction.

Grasping Kensi's hand in his, Deeks turned his body forward in the passenger seat, still smiling broadly as he brought it to his lips for a brief kiss before letting it go, contently asking;

"So Sunshine, what topping do you want on your pizza?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it and if you feel like sharing your thoughts please review.**

**-Anton**


	4. Chapter 4 - Admissions

**Hi, Guys! I know it's been a while but here is the next chapter of the fic. Sorry for the long delays between the chapters but the problem is that actually reading fanfiction is as fun as writing it so it takes up time as well. As said before you are more than welcome to review and give me feedback or your opinions on what I've written as it is one of the rewarding and fun parts of doing this.**

**I will also kick the story up to an M-rating as the last part of this chapter is a little bit ****_heated _****but nothing explicit.**

**Please review and I hope that you all are well,**

**bahlen(Anton) **

Returning to their desksat the OSP an hour later after a very…heated lunch which had consisted of smouldering looks and lingering touches, the Detective and the Special agent once again buried themselves in cold-cases as the uneventful afternoon progressed, once again trying to hide newfound radiating physical need in their bodies that already had established itself between the two lovers.

Although trying to the best of their abilities to ignore the new sensations that was pulsing through their bodies and minds it was futile attempts. The words and emotions shared in the safety of the SRX still lingering in their minds as they revisited the already familiar memory over and over again, reliving every word and joy that came with them.

As the work day slowly came to an end they quickly packed up their things and moved towards the parking area, hastening away from observant eyes and quizzical looks that had followed them throughout the day. The Senior agents not-so-subtle looks shared when they thought they weren't watching and even Eric's rather confused looks, even him noticing the palpable tension in the air.

Reaching the lifeless parking lot Kensi went towards the SRX, Deeks following slowly behind, watching her intently as she unlocked the car door, contemplating the words shared between them which once again were replayed in his mind. The way the woman in front of him had made him feel in that moment, the way she always made him feel, whether in their battles of wit, the now heated moments they shared or simply in her comfortable presence, was overwhelming. Never before had he had this urge, this longing or deep seeded want for anybody else.

It was as if she was the centre of gravity pulling him, yanking him in closer and closer every day they spent together side by side. Everyday captivating him even more as he pealed her protective layers off, one by one, revealing the wondrous woman that was buried beneath, the woman he was now starting to see. Finally being permitted access to the extraordinary warmth, kindness and gentle grace she possessed as she opened up to him, now without any reservation, for the first time being allowed to see all of her and it made him want her even more.

He could see the hurt and losses, the years marked by the pain that she had endured, fought and overcome. He could see her courage, the overwhelming strength that drove her despite her fears. The indescribable warmth that she possessed, usually kept well hidden but now surfacing all the more often when they were together, now shining brightly as she turned around facing him, her smile and eyes radiating with joy as she locked gazes with him, Deeks watching her with a smile of his own, in awe by the woman in front of him. She was the strongest woman he had ever met and despite all the things that she had gone through she still managed to carry on without losing her gentle grace or caring heart, and he loved her for it.

It was if something snapped within Deeks, the realization hitting him in force as he continued looking at the smiling figure in front of him. The last solitary piece of concealing paper brushed aside revealing his true feelings, the realization crashing into him, now understanding that what he was feeling was more than adoration, admiration or physical need for the woman before him, it was love.

The deep longing that she brought out pulsating through him, the pure joy and happiness that she brought him by simply being there and the way that she consumed his entire being, leaving him breathless, was a testament to the simple truth that he was irrevocably, irreversibly in love with this woman.

Looking at woman he loved in front of him the last solitary string of self-control he possessed was cut as the feeling dawned on him, consumed him and filled his entire being even more than it previously had as it was allowed to roam free, finally being admitted.

Ignoring the surroundings, ignoring whatever eyes that might be watching, ignoring whatever everybody else would think if they found out, Deeks briskly closed the distance between himself and Kensi, guided her up against the shining car, hands capturing her face in-between them and lips capturing lips, as he kissed her. The love pouring out of him in the intimate, heated action, Deeks conveying every ounce of love he had for the woman in front of him as he pressed against her, leaving no room between them. His hands slowly moving down caressing Kensi's sides and settling one behind her back and the other in her hair at her neck, drawing her even closer as her arms made their way around his neck up into his hair, gripping tightly and passionately reciprocating his actions.

Standing there in the middle of the parking lot, out in the open, Deeks simply continued. Never letting up but for the brief moments when air became a necessity before relentlessly continuing pouring his heart into the kisses shared with the woman that he loved. Pulling her closer, caressing her sides, pressing his lips against hers, never wanting to let her go. Never wanting this beautiful woman in his arms out of his grasp. He wanted her more than anything, he wanted her to know how he felt but how could he possibly explain those emotions? So he continued kissing her. Ravishing her with unconditional desire, passion and love as he pressed against her, overwhelming the dark haired beauty by the sheer intensity displayed by her most amazing friend, partner, lover and man she had ever had.

* * *

The seconds continued to tick away, Deeks unrelenting and she just as fiercely returning the feelings displayed as they stood there, Kensi unable to comprehend what this was as it was a whole new sensation, the feelings flowing through her body familiar but different at the same time. She had felt it before, for one other man in her life, but this was different, stronger, more intense. Not the innocent, naïve love that she had shared with her previous fiancé but a feeling much more complex. It was deeper, more consuming, the sheer intensity baffling her and its strength incomprehensible as it pulsated through her. And it was the man in her arms which lips now claimed hers, that brought that feeling out of her.

The way that he was; funny, caring, courageous, strong and infuriating, all the things that made him who he is brought out a different side of her and it made her want him even more. The way he had awoken something buried deep inside her for so long, broken through all of her walls and drawn her out of the shell which she had resided in only increased what she felt for him. And when he looked at her it was as if he was yearning for her touch, mesmerized by her, and to be able to touch her and it did awake a desire that she had never felt before. He made her feel appreciated, cared for, beautiful and loved, in reality he was everything that she had ever dared to wish for but she didn't know how to say it out loud so they both simply continued, neither of them wanting to let go.

Gradually, kiss by kiss, they slowly came to a halt, both panting heavily as they looked at each other neither of them saying anything as a couple of seconds went by, not sure how to express what they felt or make sense of what just had happened. The intensity of the moment just shared baffling them both and the emotional fire fuelling it baffling them even more, neither sure exactly what to do now that the moment had ended. Deeks still trying to figure out what to do with his newfound knowledge and the prominent feeling of love surging through his body and Kensi facing a similar situation as they stood there gazing at each other, hugging each other close and smiles adorning their faces, panting lightly as they regained their breaths.

But locking down at her, watching as her hair got caught by the wind, sending a few solitary wavy curls down in her face framing her smile that in this moment shone so bright, the decision was made for him. The uncertainties washed away and replaced by happiness and not a little bit of **nervousness **and excitementabout what he was about to do, hoping he wasn't about to mess everything that they now had up but feeling the need to express what he felt and her to understand what she meant to him.

Leaning down slowly and gently tucking away the soft curls from her face behind her ear Deeks grasped Kensi's face in between his hands, watching her eyes as they drew closer, a sincere expression now adorning his face. With only an inch left he stopped, attentively watching Kensi with such an intensity that she almost looked away, seeming unusually shy under the intense gaze that was filled with all Deeks feelings on prominent display, the emotions bare for her to see as he watched her, not even trying the slightest to hide them.

Closing the remaining gap between them Deeks softly claimed her lips briefly before settling back in his position only inches from her face, a moan escaping Kensi's lips as he withdrew. Meeting her eyes once again Deeks could no longer contain the words that so badly wanted to be said, so in a quiet voice for only Kensi to hear he told her. Told her the three simple words that expressed the depths of his feeling towards her. He told her;

"I love you."

Kensi tensed in his arms, her facial expressions changing rapidly by the second. First concern flashed over her face, afraid of the implications of the word. Then she felt uncertainty as she wondered if she had heard him correctly, unable to believe that she actually had heard him say it. Then the feeling of being overwhelmed hit her as she understood the importance and implications of what Deeks had said. Acceptance closely following the sensation of being overwhelmed as she accepted the words he had spoken and their importance.

Then joy filled her face. An incomprehensible, shining happiness that made Deeks smile like an idiot at her reaction as she realized that he loved her. The pure joy that practically radiated off her spreading to him as he felt the exact same feelings pulsating through him because of the effect that his words had had on his amazing partner. All the fear, uncertainty, pain and worries gone from her beautiful features and replaced with a smile and joy that Deeks never though that he would witness coming from his partner.

He was caught by surprise by the kiss that came as soon as his words had sunken in completely, Kensi beaming as she claimed his lips passionately, her arms securing themselves firmly around his neck tugging him even closer continuing her assault until she broke away for air looking back up at him.

But what came after that surprised him even more. She, Kensi Marie Blye, the woman in his arms, his soul and in his heart said four little words that would come to change his world and question if this really was reality or a dream.

"I love you too."

Now it was Deeks who shone out of joy, Kensi smiling back up at him as he wrapped her tightly against his body and burying his face in the drape of her neck, she mimicking his action. Deeks unable to form a coherent sentence as her words sank in, the realization and meaning fully hitting him as he held her close, shifting between hugging her and kissing her neck as they stood leaning against the car. Both wary after what just had happened, neither of them quite able to believe it. Both shining brighter than they ever had before as they drew back and looked at each other, like a fire that for so long had been managedfinally unshackled from its restrains and let to roam free, setting the sky on fire. Both standing there enjoying the happiness surging through their bodies, and the sensation of being wrapped in the embrace of the person that they loved and who loved them back, unconditionally.

* * *

Half an hour later Deeks found himself in a very similar situation to the one that he and Kensi had shared pressed up against the SRX, although this time instead of a vertical position they were locked in a horizontal embrace with him on top and much fewer pieces of clothes were clinging to their hot bodies.

It had only taken them 20 minutes from the parking lot back to Kensi's house, most certainly braking a few traffic violations but neither of them had it in them to care, to lost in the hunger shared for one another after the admissions shared only minutes earlier which desperately was craving a release.

The remaining time spent shedding pieces of clothing as soon as they closed the front door and moving to the bedroom, ravishing each other's body on the move and claiming every available body part as they made contact with the sheets.

Hands roaming, lips sucking and tongues teasing, all pushing them, driving them even closer in each other's arms until there was nothing left in between. No clothes. No badges. Nothing. Kensi sprawled out beneath him, looking even more stunning than usual with pink cheeks and tousled hair, looking back up at him with burning desire that even made his knees go weak.

With nothing separating them Deeks gently placed himself at her entrance, briefly leaning down to give her a smouldering kiss before pulling back, looking straight into her as he slowly entered her.

The overwhelming sensation hit both of them in force, Deeks muffled gasps and Kensi's soft whimpers filled the quite room as they for a moment lost themselves in the sensation of one another. Eyes closing and soft noises of pleasure leaving their mouths as they held each other close as their bodies acclimatized themselves to the sensation that was cursing through both of their bodies, not an inch between their heaving chests pressed closely against each other. Kensi's legs wrapping themselves around Deeks waist pulling him even closer in an attempt to bring them both even greater pleasure.

Lying there in the embrace of the woman he loved Deeks slowly felt they waves of pleasure subside into comprehensible levels, once more making some form of coherent thought possible. Opening his eyes and looking down at his partner he was greeted with one of the most beautiful sights that he had ever encountered, a sight that only fuelled the already roaring fire of emotions that burned within him for his girl, _his _Kensi.

With eyes lightly closed and her bottom lip caught between her teeth Kensi lay beneath him breathing intermittently, soft whimpers and moans leaving her throat when moved even the slightest against her body, her back arching upwards and pressing her chest to his making him able to feel every contour of her soft bust. Her arms clinging tightly around his neck, her whole body slightly trembling as she lay beneath him, lost in pleasure. It was a sight to behold Deeks though.

At that moment, at that particular moment Deeks was so overwhelmed by the love that he felt for the woman beneath him, feeling fortunate for the gift that had been bestowed upon him. The gift of having Kensi here with him, having her in his arms and being fortunate enough to be able to share this intimate and loving moment with her. It was a gift that he would never squander and cherish for as long as he lived and he wanted her to know it as well.

Leaning down Deeks gently brushed her lips with his, one of his hands lightly brushing up and down her side and sending a shiver down her spine as she opened her eyes and looked back at him, a hunger prominent in her eyes as they locked gazes. Cheeks flushed and her hair spread out on the pillow beneath her as he maintained her gaze for a moment longer as he gently caressed the rosy flesh beneath the stunning eyes that always mesmerized him, looking deep into her brown orbs as he once again uttered the words that only hours before had left her speechless.

"I love you". Those three simple words so perfectly summed up everything he felt for the woman beneath him, their effect on Kensi absolutely adorable Deeks though as he watched her. The faint blush that had painted her cheeks before now more prominent, her gaze almost shyly gliding between his eyes and looking away as if embarrassed by his declaration of love but the beautiful smile adorning her face, practically shining in happiness as she pulls him down and buries her face in his neck, said it all. She loved it.

Reciprocating her actions Deeks buried his face in Kensi's neck as well, absentmindedly kissing it as her held her close, loving the feeling and relishing in the feeling of Kensi's body flushed against his but drawn out from it when he heard his partners faint reply next to his ear before she wrapped her arms around him even harder; "I love you too."

Those three words was his undoing, the joy, the happiness, the desire her words made him feel fuelled his actions as he pulled her into a searing kiss. Kensi at first slightly taken aback by the intensity of the kiss but quickly reciprocating with just as much passion as Deeks started moving his hips. The deep, rhythm rocking their bodies, once again making the room fill with noises of pleasure.

Kensi moaning and whimpering against his lips in sync with Deeks thrusts and gasps as he roamed his hands over her body. Gentle touches and caresses only heightening their pleasure and making Kensi writhe as he continued the sweet torture, making her unable to form any coherent thoughts and simply surrender to the sensations pulsating through her body. New waves flooding through her veinsas each thrust found its mark, the exactly right spot to make stars shine and fireworks explode beneath Kensi's eyelids as he held her in his arms and kissed her.

Before yesterday Deeks would never have pegged Kensi as a 'gentle' lover. He had always imagined that she would be as feisty in bed as she was when they worked together, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Kensi was the complete opposite.

The woman in his arms, holding him tight against her body, savouring the feeling of him making love to her, it was the only way to properly name it, could not be described in any other words than gentle. Her low moans and gasps delicately piercing the quite room as they held each other close, soft declarations of love shared in between as they came closer to their peak.

But somehow it fit them. Although they in the future probably would get more…wild, this was so much more intimate. An experience more emotionally rewarding as the caresses and delicate touches only showed how their relationship in only a matter of days had evolved from denying their feelings to fully embracing them and the happiness that it had brought them, neither of them really sure how it had happened but now unable to even comprehend the possibility to going back to the way things were.

Continuing his movements Deeks could feel as Kensi was reaching her end as she gripped harder around him, increasing the already intoxicating pressure on him as he continued rocking his hips against hers, the thrusts now even deeper while her hands unconsciously scratched down his back. Her nails leaving faint marks on his exposed skin as Deeks trailed his mouth down her neck until he reached her bare neck, continuing the sweet torture that left Kensi shivering in his arms.

When the orgasm hit Kensi planted her face in the nape of his neck, softly biting down on his skin somewhat muffling the incredibly erotic noises coming from her throat. Her body trembling in Deeks arms as he continued his ministrations for a few more seconds before reaching his own peak, a moan escaping his lips as he reciprocated Kensi's actions and bit down gently on her shoulder, drawing another gasp from his intoxicating lover. His hips continuing for a few more solitary thrusts to let Kensi ride out her waves of pleasure and the trembling to stop before coming to a halt, one of his hands coming up from stroking her thigh to gently brush her flushed face as he moved his head from her shoulder to watch her beautiful face.

The sight beneath him was incredible. Kensi lying beneath him, naked as the day she was born, hair tousled out on the pillow, eyelids closed and one soft smile adorning her lips and looking completely content. No worry edged in her features**, **no pain splayed across her face or hurt playing across her eyes, simply happy and basking in the afterglow as she lay beneath him, almost purring as Deeks let his hand wonder down her body fleetingly caressing the skin from the side of her breast down to her thigh and then back up again. It was a beautiful image.

Leaning down he couldn't help but start to place wet kisses across her face and grins as Kensi all but squeals his name beneath him, writhing in his arms trying to get away from the barrage that playfully continues.

"Deeks, Deeks! Stop!", She cried as Deeks simply continued, enjoying the sound of her laugh in between the kisses. The carefree, happy sound warming his heart as he smiled down at the very playful, squirming woman beneath him, smiling at this new side of Kensi which he over the last few days had had the privilege and pleasure to discover.

Deeks had never before seen this open, emotional side of Kensi that now shown so bright. Playful, warm, gentle and caring, this was a whole new side to his partner, and he loved every bit of it. He had always known that she possessed all of these traits but it was a beautiful sight to see her let them roam free, unshackled by their previous bonds as her walls that for so long had haunted her was crumbling to pieces. Like she was finally leaving the past in the past and letting go of the uncertainties and pain that previously had held her back.

Relenting his barrage of sloppy kisses Deeks claimed Kensi's lips once more in a deep, sultry kiss that made her moan into his mouth and cease her squirming beneath him, before pulling back looking at her mismatched with a soft gaze.

"You are amazing Kens, you know that? And I love you and I am never letting you go, not now.", Deeks said as he watched the flushed woman beneath him, once again a smile tugging at her lips.

Looking back up at him Kensi once again looked shy, the praise he was giving her bringing an incomprehensible amount of joy if you looked at how she completely shone beneath him but at the same time unsure how to respond to such a statement of love. She quickly recovered though as her normal confidence came back and she pressed him back down onto her for a passionate kiss before releasing her grip a bit, letting him return to his previous position.

With a longing that even shocked Deeks playing in her eyes and a fire burning deep within her brown orbs Kensi responded, no hint of uncertainty as she said;

"You are amazing as well, I love you and I am _never _letting you go either. So you better get used to me _tiger_ because I am the last woman you will _ever _see like this!", Kensi finished with in a sultry voice, looking down at their interwoven bodies dragging Deeks eyes with hers.

Deeks only smiled as he returned to Kensi's burning gaze, pulling her body flush against him as he rolled over on his back putting her on top, giving her a quick kiss before answering in what could only be described as a joyful and amused voice.

"I can get used to that."

He could easily get used to this.

**Hope you liked it and if you feel like sharing your thoughs please, review.**


End file.
